Das zerbrochene Herz
by Liss92
Summary: ES WURDE NOCH DER EPILOG HOCHGELADEN!Bella sehnt sich nach Rache, nachdem sie erfährt, dass Edward von Jacob umgebracht wurde. Wir sie sie bekommen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mein neuster Fanfic.**_

**Diese Story wird bei weitem nicht so lang sein, wie meine anderen. Er ist mir gerade eben eigefalln und ich würde meine Idee gerne mit euch teilen, sagt mir bitte, was ihr hiervon haltet.**

**Disclaimer:Alle Figuren, die aus dem Buch bekannt sind, sind nich von mir.**

**ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.**

**Wenn ja, werde ich weiterschreiben.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Das zerbrochene Herz**_

**Prolog**

Wie konnte er mir das antun? Er hat mir geschworen, ewig bei mir zu bleiben, mich nie mehr zu verlassen. Doch er hat ich verlassen.

Für immer und ewig. Ich werde ihn nie mehr wieder sehen.

Mein Herz ist zerbrochen, er hat es mit sich genommen, in dem Moment, in dem er die Erde verließ. Doch er hat nich nur meine Herz zerstört, sondern auch die seiner Familie.

Er wird nie mehr zurückkommen. Niemehr...

Denn Edward ist tot.

* * *

**Ich könnte allein schon bei der Vorstellung Rotz un Wasser heulen!!!**

**Bitte sagt mir, ob ich weiterschreiben soll.**

**Danke.**

**Liss**


	2. Das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sah

**So, das erste Kapitel zu meinem neuen fanfic, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**Disclaimer: Wie immer.**

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sah**

"Bitte, Edward, geh nicht. Nichts ist eine Gefahr mehr für mich, ich bin nicht mehr zerbrechlich, ich bin ein Vampir."

"Bella, versteh doch, ich muss, er hat geschworen, dich umzubringen, bevor ich dich in einen Vampir verwandelt habe. Und er wird sein ´Versprechen´ halten. Und es ist besser wenn wir zu ihm gehen, als wenn er uns überrascht."

Ich hatte solche Angst, Edward zu verlieren. Er, Emmett, Carlisle und Jasper würden sich auf den Weg machen, um die Werwölfe umzubringen. Das Abkommen war sowieso schon durch meine Verwandlung gebrochen und früher oder später würden Jacob und das Pack uns finden, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, und die hatten wir alle.

Ich war Edward über alles dankbar, dass er mich endlich so wie er gemacht hatte und ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Ich wollte ihn heiraten, eine Hochzeitsreise mit ihm verbringen und bis in alle Ewigkeit mit ihm zusammen sein. Mehr wollte ich nicht, aber er musste natürlich mal wieder den Helden spielen und sein Leben aufs Spiel setzten, genau wie Carlisle, Emmett und Jasper auch.

Doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht, sie umzustimmen und sie zum Bleiben zu bringen. Es war zwecklos.

Edward und ich saßen in unserem Zimmer auf der Couch. Hätte ich weinen können, hätte ich es in diesem Moment getan.

Alice meinte, dass alles gut ausgehen würde und sie würde es ja schließlich wissen, denn sie war ja diejenige, die in die Zukunft sehen konnte. Doch irgendwie vertraute ich der ganzen Sache nicht so ganz. Irgendwo war immer ein Haken, jedoch nicht sofort erkennbar.

"Edward, kommst du? Je schneller wir gehen desto schneller kommen wir wieder zurück!", drängte Emmett Edward vom Wohnzimmer aus.

"Bella, du hast ja gehört, ich muss jetzt wirklich los."

Ich nickte betreten, wir standen von der Couch auf und ich nahm Edward fest in meine Arme.

"Edward, du musst mir etwas versprechen!"

"Alles was du möchtest," flüsterte er mir liebevoll ins Ohr.

"Versprech mir, dass du wiederkommst."

Er wusste ganz genau, wie es gemeint war.

"Natürlich Bella," sagte er und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Dann lies ich ihn los, er sah mir ein letztes mal in die Augen, drehte sich um und ging. Doch bevor er an der Tür angekommen war drehte er sich nocheinmal um und blickte mich sehnsüchtig an.

Ich rannte zu ihm, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte meine Lippen fest auf seine. Seine Zunge strich über meine Unterlippen und bettelte um Einlass, den ich ihm liebend gern gewehrte. Seine Zunge stupste leicht meine an und erkundete dann zärtlich meinen Mund.

Als erneut jemand von unten nach Edward rief, lösten wir und widerwillig voneinander.

Edward nahm meine Hand und führte mich nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen bereits auf ihn warteten.

"Wo wart ihr denn so lange?"

"Wir waren beschäftigt," sagte Edward spitzbübisch .

"Ich kann mir schon vorstellen mit was," lachte Emmett, doch niemand antwortete darauf.

"So, lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden und losgehen. Emmett, wir nehmen deinen Jeep," sagte Carlisle. Dann nahm er Esme in seine Arme und küsste sie, und verlies dann das Wohnzimmer und ging zur Garage, um den Jeep zu holen.

Auch Emmett küsste Rosalie nochmal, während Alice und Jasper das Gleiche taten.

Ich schaute Edward in die Augen, und fuhr mit seiner Hand über meine Wange.

"Wann kömmt ihr wieder zurück?"

"Dann, wenn alles geklärt ist, das weißt du doch, Dummerchen," antwortete Edward liebevoll und nahm mich ein letztes Mal in die Arme und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Bis bald, wenn wir wieder zurück kommen, werden wir heiraten, Bella, das versprech ich dir, die Ring an deiner Hand ist schließlich nicht nur zur Verziehrung da," lachte er drehte sich um und ging, aber nicht ohne sich noch ein paar mal nach mir umzudrehen, bis er dann aus dem Haus war und ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Ich wusste nicht, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich ihn sah.

* * *

So, es wäre toll, wenn ihr mir ein review, egal wie klein es ist, hinterlassen könntet.

danke.

Liss


	3. Lange keine Nachricht

**Mal wieder ein sehr kurzes Chap, aber wie sagt man: In der Kürze liegt die Würze ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Wie immer.**

**Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.**

* * *

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Lange keine Nachricht**

Es waren jetzt schon einige tage vergangen und wir hatten keine Nachrichten oder Anrufe von Edward, Carlisle, Jasper oder Emmett erhalten. Ich machte mir Sorgen, große Sorgen, und hatte schreckliche Angst.

Ich saß eigentlich die ganze Zeit, in der Edward weg war auf der Couch und betrachtete den Verlobungsring, den Edward mir vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit gegeben hatte.

Obwohl ich eigentlich darauf bestanden hatte, keinen Ring zu bekommen, war ich doch sehr froh, dass er es ignoriert hatte; ich liebte den Ring, aber noch viel mehr liebte ich Edward, _meinen _Edward.

Wollte er mich erst dann verwandeln, wenn er mich verwandelt hatte, doch letztendlich hatte er mich doch früher gebissen. Er meinte, er habe es nur getan, um meinen bitten nachzukommen, doch ich wusste, dass er es früher gemacht hatte, weil sein Hunger nach meinen Körper zu viel für ihn geworden war. Dieses Wissen lies mich immer schmunzeln.

Esme kam ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch. Auch Alice, Rosalie und sie machten sich fürchterliche Sorgen um ihre Männer, doch anders als ich zeigten sie es nicht oder versuchten sich damit zu trösten, dass Alice´ Visionen immer nur einen guten Ausgang gezeigt hatten. Doch die Zukunft war nicht in Stein gemeiselt...

"Bella, mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, sie werden bald kommen und alles wird gut sein," sagte Esme im mütterlich liebevollem Ton zu mir und umarmte mich. "Wir machen uns alle Sorgen, doch bevor sie einen zerfressen, sollte man aufhören.

"Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, mir das Schlimmste auszumalen und mir Sorgen zu machen. Er fehlt mir so sehr. Meinst du, ich kann ihn anrufen?" Sie wusste genau, wen ich mit _ihm _meinte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke eher nicht, denn vielleicht sind sie dem Pack nahe und dürfen sie nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, sonst hätten sie mit Sicherheit schon von sich aus hier angerufen."

"Ja."

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt waren weitere Tage vergangen, ohne Nachricht.

Ich saß traurig in Edwards und meinem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Wald, der sich bis über den Horizont erstreckte. Es herrschte Totenstille im Haus. Alice, Rosalie und Esme waren jagen gegangen, doch ich verspürte keine Lust darauf.

Wie ich Edward vermisste. Jede Faser meines Körpers schrie nach ihm, verlangte von ihm berührt zu werden, seine Stimme wiederzuhören doch er kam nicht.

Plötzlich geschah etwas, was mich kurz leise aufschreien lies.

Der Ring an meinem Finger wurde mit einem Mal höllisch heiß und fing an zu glühen. Ich nahm ihn schnell vom Finger und betrachtete ihn vorsichtig, drehte ihn hin und her.

Dann hörte er auf zu glühen.

Moment, was war das? Auf der Innenseite des Rings glühte erneut etwas auf, es waren Buchstaben, die zwei Worte bildeten: _Forever yours_...

* * *

Ich fände es sschön, wenn ihr mir ein Review, egal wie klein, hinterlassen könntet.

Danke.

Liss


	4. Schreckensszenarien

**UPS, ich musste diese kapitel nochmal hochladen, ich gerade erst bemerkt, dass ich es ausversehen gleich zweimal in einem hochgeladen habe, SORRY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: wie immer!**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. **

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Schreckenszenarien**

Was sollte das bedeuten? Warum glühten diese beiden Worte gerade zu diesem Moment in meinem Verlobungsring auf? Hatte es mit etwas zu tun, was Edward widerfahren war?

Ich wusste die Antwort nicht, aber ich wollte sie um alles in der Welt wissen, deshalb rief ich auch Esme auf ihrem Handy an, vielleicht wusste sie oder Alice oder vielleicht sogar Rosalie eine Antwort.

"Ja, Bella, was gibts?"

"Esme, ich habe Angst," meine Stimme bebte.

"Was ist passiert," fragte sie stark beunruhigt. Ich wollte sie eigentlich unter keinen Umständen beunruhigen, aber das war mir ja gründlich misslungen.

"Es... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll," ich hielt zögernd inne, doch dann sprudelten die Worte einfach so aus mir heraus und vermischten sich mit Schluchzern, die ich eigentlich zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. "Mein Verlobungsring wurde plötzlich unglaublich heiß und ist aufgeglüht, ich hab ihn schnell vom Finger genommen und ihn mir genau angesehen, konnte jedoch keine Veränderung bemerken. Doch dann glühte plötzlich erneut etwas in der Innenseite des Rings auf, zwei Worte," dann brach ich ab.

Am Ende der Leitung herrschte auch erst mal Stille. Ich wusste, dass Esme wusste, dass dies nicht gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Trotzdem versuchte sie ruhig zu klingen als sie sagte: "Bella, welche Worte?"

Alles in mir sträubte sich, diese zwei Wörter auszusprechen. "Forever yours." Ich fing erneut an zu schluchzen. Ich stand wieder kurz davor, in Sorgen zu ertrinken, als Esme meine schlimmen Gedanken unterbrach: "Okay, wir kommen unverzüglich zu dir zurück und dann beraten wir, was wir als nächstes machen werden. Aber Bella, ich bitte dich um einen Gefallen. Mach dir bitte bis wir zurück kommen nicht zu viele Gedanken, sowas zerfrisst einen -ich merkte es bereits- und mache bitte keine voreiligen Entschlüsse. Ich verspreche dir, alles wird gut werden -hörte ich da ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme?-, wir werden in einer Stunde bei dir sein. Bis später. Pass auf dich auf!" Dann legte sie auf.

Zitternd setzte ich mich auf Edwards und mein Bett, griff nach der Fernbedienung, die auf einem der Nachttische lag und schaltete die Stereoanlage an. Die traurige Melodie des Lied Frozen der Band ´Within Temptation schwang sanft durch den Raum. Dann kuschelte ich mich in die flauschigen Bettdecken und wartete eine elende Stunde auf Esme, Alice und Rosalie,während fürchterliche Szenarien von einem kämpfenden, zum Teil auch von einem reglos am Boden liegenden, Edward durch meine Gedanken flackerten. Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus. _Bitte, komm wieder nach Hause, zu mir, halte mich im Arm, lass mich einfach nur bei dir sein._

Nach einer sehr langen Stunde, die mir eher wie Stunden vorkamen, hörte ich dann endlich, wie unten die Haustür aufging. Wenige Sekunden später standen die anderen drei weiblichen Familienmitglieder der Familie Cullen neben dem Bett, auf dem ich mich noch immer unter Bettdecken verkrochen hatte.

"Bella?"

Ich schoss unter den Decken hervor und umarmte Esme, Alice und Rosalie gleichzeitig. Wie ich auch die drei in den wenige Stunden vermisst hatte, in denen sie weg waren. Mir tat es im Moment einfach nicht gut, ständig allein zu sein, denn dann hatte ich immer zu viel Zeit, mir um alles und jeden, aber besonders um Edward Sorgen zu machen.

"Ich hab euch so vermisst."

Alice lachte und meinte: "Bella, wir waren gerade mal ein paar Stunden weg. Aber du bist auch irgendwie selber Schuld, wenn du hier einsam warst, denn du hättest uns ja begleiten können."

"Ja," sagte ich schmollend. Ich hatte aber im Moment einfach keinen Appetit, das wollte ich den dreien jetzt aber nicht erklären, denn es gb viel wichtigeres, was besprochen werden musste.

"Bella, zeigst du mir deinen Ring," fragte Esme dann.

Ich nickte, zog mir den Ring vom Finger und reichte ihn Esme. Diese sah ihn sich genau an, besonders die auf der Innenseite erschienene Schrift, fuhr sanft mit dem Finger darüber. Ich wusste nicht, was sie damit bezwecken wollte.

"Ich denke, wir sollten sofort Carlisle anrufen," sagte sie dann schließlich sehr drängend.

Ich schaute sie beunruhiged an, während sie sich bereits ihr Handy ans Ohr hielt. Das, was Esme über den Ring herausgefunden hatte, schien auch Esme ziemlich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ich glaubte, sie wusste genau, was es mit den Wörtern in meinem Ring auf sich hatte.

Ich wusste nicht, dass ich es auch sehr bald wissen würde...

* * *

So auf zum nächsten !

REVIEW-Süchtige, bitte, ich brauche sie einfach, sie sind wie eine Droge, von der man nie genug bekommen kann.

Danke,

Liss


	5. Zerbrochen

**Mal wieder ein (sehr kurzes) Chap von mir, und langsam fang ich bei Schreiben schon richtig zu heulen an schnief.**

**Disclaimer: Wie immer.**

**Ich hoffe, ihr findet es auch so schrecklich schön traurig wie ich.**

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Zerbrochen**

Ich hörte, wie es bei Esmes Handy an der anderen Leitung mehrmals Klingelte, doch niemand nahm ab. Da hörte ich es plötzlich. Es war das Klingeln von Carlisles Handy, nicht weit von unserem Haus entfernt. Entweder, er hatte sein Handy dort verloren, oder er und die anderen waren "schon" da, weshalb er nicht abnahm.

Esme, Alice und Rosalie hatten es auch gehört, denn sie reckten die Köpfe, versuchten angestrengt, mehr zu hören.

Das Klingeln kam näher, es war nicht mehr weit vom Haus entfernt, gleich würden sie angekommen sein. Mit _sie_ meinte ich unsere Männer, oder die, die das Handy hatten, denn das Handy selber würde sich ja schlecht fortbewegen können.

Dann hörte das Klingeln auf, und ich roch mehrere Vampire.

Dann ging die Haustür auf und niedergeschlagen kamen drei Vampire herein: Carlisle, Emmett und Jasper. Aber nicht Edward.

Wir Frauen blickten sie erwartungsvoll an, doch die Männer senkten nur die Häupter und schüttelten sie.

"Carlisle, sag mir, dass Edward gleich kommt, sag mir, dass er nur noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, aber gleich kommt. Bitte, sag mir dass ihr die Werwölfe besiegt habt, aber das Edward noch lebt. _Bitte_...", meine Stimme brach ab. Ich fing an zu zittern, wartete auf Carlisles Antwort.

"Bella...Bella...Edward...Edward, er ist... er ist tot. Er hatte mit Jacob gekämpft und Jacob hat ihn getötet, dann, dann sind er und die anderen Werwölfe geflüchtet" brachte Carlisle mühsam raus. Ich starrte ihn weiter an, wollte nicht glauben, wollte nicht begreifen. Ich starrte noch mal zur offenen Tür, erwartete, dass Edward dort auftauchte und "April, April" oder sowas ruft, aber er kam nicht.

Dann sank die die schreckliche Erkenntnis ein: Edward war tot, getötet von Jacob, meinem damiligen besten Freund. Edward war tot, würde nie mehr wiederkommen, mich nie mehr küssen, mich nie mehr lieben, mich nie mehr berühren, würde mich niemals heiraten können, und ich würde die Ewigkeit nicht mit ihm verbringen können.

Etwas braute sich in meinem Innern zusammen, staute sich an, wollte raus. Also schrie ich, wie ich nie in meinem Leben und meiner Existenz geschrien habe. Die komplette Fensterfront, die aus stabilem Plexiglas bestand, zerbrach in tausend Scherben. Die Scheiben zerbrachen wie mein Herz, in tausende Scherben und Splitter, unreparierbar, für immer zerstört und zerrissen.

Ich schrie weiter, hörte es jedoch nicht mehr, denn alle Geräusche wurden dumpf, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden. Ich sank ab, in tiefsten Nebel, doch da war ein Licht, vielleicht könnte ich es schaffen und dort hingelangen. Ich lief los, und kurz später stand ich mitten im goldenen Licht. Dort stand jemand, jemand ganz bestimmtes, jemand mit bronzenen Haaren, jemand, der mein ganz persönlicher Schönheitsgott war, jemand, der eigentlich tot war. War ich im Himmel, bei meinem Edward?

Dann sprach er zu mir.

"_Hallo Bella_...

* * *

**schnief ein Review bitte. Danke.**

**Noch eine kleine Ansage: Bei diesem Fanfic wird es vorraussichtlich vor August kein Update geben, weil ich noch zwei andere Fanfics hab, die im Gange sind und die ich nicht vernachlässigen darf und dazu kommt, dass ich zwei Wochen lang an der Ostsee Urlaub mach, was mich natürlich nicht vom Schreiben, aber vom updaten abhält. Aber in der Zeit könnt ihr ja schon mal mächtig reviewen bettelnd anseh ;-)**

**Dankeschön und schöne Ferien für alle!!!  
**

**Liss**


	6. Eine Erinnerung

**So, bin ausm Urlaub zurück und hab ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht :-), es ist sogar etwas länger ;-).**

**Aber bevor es losgeht, ich muss noch was loswerden: ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht darüber, dass niemand mir reviewt hat, dabei hattet ihr doch so lange zeit gehabt, gefällt euch dieser Fanfic vielleicht nicht? wenn nivht werdse ich das updaten sein lassen!**

**So, jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Eine Erinnerung**

"Edward?" Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich dachte Edward wäre tot, richtig tot. Und hier stand er nun vor mir. Jedoch sah er ein wenig anders aus als der Edward, den ich bisher gekannt hatte. Seine Augen waren grün, nicht gold, nein, sie waren grün, das schönste Grün, das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Und seine Haut hatte nicht die unnatürliche Blässe, die das Vampirdasein mit sich brachte. Was mir noch auffiel war, dass seine Gesichtszüge nicht so markant, nicht so unnatürlich waren, sie waren runder, jungenhafter. Sie waren so, wie es sich für einen jungen Mann mit 17 Jahren gehörte.

"Ja Bella, ich bins."

"Aber... aber, dass ist unmöglich, du bist tot, Jacob – ich schluckte - , er hat dich umgebracht," sagte ich verwirrt.

"Ich bin tot, was du hier von mir siehst, das ist nicht mein Körper, es ist meine Seele. Meine Seele ist das Abbild meines menschlichen Körpers, so hab ich ausgesehen, als ich noch ein Mensch war."

Ich brauchte kurz, um das zu verdauen, aber schon drängten sich mir mehr Fragen auf. Warum, oder besser gesagt wie, war ich hier, bei Edward?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte Edward: "Bella, wir müssen uns beeilen, denn ich habe nur wenige Minuten, um dir alles zu erklären und um mich zu verabschieden," sein Blick wurde düster.

Ich sagte nichts, sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. Dann begann er zu sprechen:

"Bella, ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Es tut mir so unglaublich Leid, dass ich mein Versprochen gebrochen hab, zurückzukommen. Es tut mir so unglaublich Leid."

Tränen glitzerten in seine Augen, liefen dann über und rannen über sein Gesicht. Es war das traurigste, was ich jemals gesehen hatte. Ich ging zu ihm hin und nahm ihn in meine Arme, er lehnte seine Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich merkte, wie seine Tränen an meiner Haut herunter liefen; doch nicht nur unter meine Hals befanden sich Tränen, sonder auch in meinem Gesicht.

Als Edward sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sprach er weiter.

"Ich hätte Jacob mit Leichtigkeit im Zaun halten, wenn nicht sogar töten können. Doch... doch ich ließ mich zu sehr von dem ablenken, was er zu mir sagte... Es war schrecklich, Schuldgefühle sind in mir aufgeflammt und Trauer. Er beschuldigte mich, da ich dein Leben zerstört und deine Menschlichkeit genommen habe, dass nur aus egoistischen Gründen. Bella, es tut mir so Leid..., so Leid, dass ich meine Versprechen gebrochen hab. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und lässt sich leider nicht mehr ändern. Du musst ab jetzt ohne mich leben müssen, denn du hast noch eine lange Zeit vor dir, die Ewigkeit, hoffentlich. Du wirst Zeit haben, über mich hinwegzukommen und neu anzufangen. Aber davor, muss ich dir noch einiges erklären, unter anderem auch, warum du dich hier bei mir befindest. Am besten fange ich mit deinem Ring an." Er machte eine Pause, vermutlich, um sich die passenden Worte zurecht zu legen und sprach dann weiter.

"Es ist eine Seltenheit, was mit deinem Ring passiert ist. Es ist eine Art Erinnerung, eine Erinnerung an den Vampir, mit dem du verheiratet, bzw. Verlobt bist. Diese Worte sind in deinem Ring aufgeglüht, weil sie, aus meiner Sicht, die beste Erinnerung für dich von mir ist. Es sind die ersten Worte, die ich gedacht hatte, als ich dein Gesicht vor mir sah, nachdem Jacob mich getötet hat. Und du bist in diesem Moment hier bei mir, weil ich es mir so gewünscht hab, genau genommen war es mein letzter Wunsch, dich nocheinmal zu sehen, dir alles zu erklären und dir Lebewohl zu sagen." Obwohl er das mit dem Ring nicht richtig erklärt hatte, verstand ich mit Anhieb, was er meinte, was die Wörter in meinem Ring bedeuteten.

"Edward, ich werde dich niemals vergessen, aber ich werde niemals über dich hinwegkommen. Ich liebe dich, und nur dich. Ich werde niemals jemanden so lieben, wie ich dich liebe, und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich dir folgen, und das sehr bald!"

Zuerst schien er nicht zu verstehen, was ich damit meinte, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schock.

"Bella, das wirst du nicht!", sagte er bestimmend.

"Und ob ich das tun werden. Zuerst werde ich mich an Jacob rächen, dann komme ich zu dir, gib mir nur ein wenig Zeit."

Er schien die Entschlossenheit in meinen Augen zu sehen, sagte deshalb nichts mehr.

Ein Schweigen legte sich über uns, und keiner von uns beiden wollte es brechen. Wir lagen uns in den Armen, wollten einfach nur so bleiben.

Doch plötzlich schien der Boden unter mir zu verschwinden. Ich sah Edward panisch an, doch er lächelte nur traurig.

"Meine Zeit ist rum, Bella, ich muss gehen. Lebewohl, ich hoffe, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Ich liebe dich," sagte Edward traurig.

"Wir werden uns mit Sicherheit wiedersehen, das verspreche ich dir! Und ich liebe dich auch," sagte ich bestimmt, und drückte sanft ein letztes Mal meine Lippen auf seine. Er erwiderte den Kuss, dann löste er sich jedoch von mir, wenn auch sehr widerwillig.

Plötzlich fiel ein goldenes Licht auf ihn (**Randbemerkung: ihr müsst euch das wie aus nem Kitschfilm vorstellen, wenn jemand stirbt :-) ** ), dann wurde er wie durch unsichtbare Fäden vom Boden gezogen und verschwand, nachdem er mir noch ein strahlendes Lächeln geschenkt hatte.

Unter mir verschwand der Boden nun ganz und ich fiel...

* * *

**So, aber jetzt wenn ich immer noch keine Review bekommen, werde ich diesen Fanfic löschen und ihn auch nicht mehr updaten. Es tut mir leid, wenn es sich wie drohen anhört, aber ich bin echt ziemlich enttäuscht!**  



	7. Planung

**OH MANN, was ich zuerst sagen muss: es tut mir soooooo leid, dass ich über einen monat lang nich geupdatet hab!!!!! ich wusste einfach nich, was ich schreiben sollte, aber gestern hat mir die liebe Muse einen gaaanz dicken schmatzer verpasst und die worte flogen nur so über den bildschrim, nach diesem chappie werde ich gleich noch eins hochladen.**

**Disclaimer: Wie immer!**

**Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. **

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Planung!**

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Wie lange war ich "bewusstlos" gewesen? Aber das tat im Moment nichts zur Sache. Nur eines war im Moment wichtig: RACHE, und die würde ich bekommen, koste es, was es wolle.

Meine Trauer war fast gänzlich verflogen und hatte einer sengenden Hitze Platz gemacht, die man auch als Hass oder unglaubliche Wut bezeichnen könnte. Ja, ich hasste Jacob Black, meinen alten besten Freund. Wenn ich die beiden Wörter nur dachte, wurde mir schlecht.

Dann wurde ich auf die vielen Gesichter aufmerksam, die einen Meter über meinem eigenen schwebten. Alle sah mich fragend, ja auch besorgt an. Sie wollten ganz bestimmt wissen...

Aber wie sollte ich erklären, was gerade geschehen war? Und wollte ich das überhaupt, es wäre eigentlich nur verlorene Zeit, aber immerhin waren sie meine Familie.

"Bella?," fragte Esme und strich mir vorsichtig über die Stirn. Ich blickte auf, und blickte in die 6 besorgten und angespannten Gesichter meiner Familie.

"Er hat mir erklärt ... und sich verabschiedet," stammelte ich. Trotz meines Gestammels schien meine Familie zu verstehen, was ich meinte und sagte auch nichts mehr weiter dazu.

"Bella, was wirst du jetzt machen?", fragte Emmett. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und was ich darin sah gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Würde ich ihm sagen, dass ich mich rächen wollte, würde er es verstehen und mich lassen, würde ich aber noch hinzufügen, dass ich mich danach umbringen wollte, würde er mich bedingungslos aufhalten, dessen war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher. Und würde er das tatsächlich versuchen, hätte ich körperlich keine Chance gegen ihn. Ich wählte sorgfältig einige Sätze aus, die ich ihm sagen könnte und die meine zweites Vorhaben nicht verraten würden.

"Ich werde mich an Jacob rächen gehen, was er getan hat ist unverzeihlich und er wird dafür bezahlen, _koste es, was es wolle_-- ich hoffte, er fasste das jetzt nicht falsch, oder besser gesagt richtig auf, denn dann hatte ich in Problem--. Und ich werde meine Rache bekommen! Ihr könnt mir helfen, so weit zu kommen, aber diesen einen bestimmten Köter werde ich alleine erledigen," sagte ich bestimmt.

Ohne zu zögern stimmt Emmett zu.

Abwartend schaute ich Carlisle an, denn sein Wort würde am meisten zählen. Doch bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte brüllte Emmett:

"Natürlich werden wir mitkommen und dir helfen, was denkst du von uns? Immerhin habe auch wir Edward geliebt, er war der beste Bruder, den ich jemals hatte und als er - er schluckte – von uns gegangen ist, hat er einen Teil meines Herzen mitgenommen, den ich niemals wieder zurück bekommen werde, was ich auch nicht möchte." Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leise, bis er schließlich traurig abbrach, woraufhin Rosalie mitfühlend umarmte und nickte, um dem von Emmett gesagten zuzustimmen.

Erwarten blickte ich die anderen an, einen nach dem anderen.

Und was ich in ihren Augen sah, erfreute mich zutiefst; es stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie alle entschlossen und bereit waren, alles dafür zu tun, damit ... Edwards... Tod seine Rache finden würde.

Erneut sah ich Carlisle an, und er nickte mir entschlossen zu.

"Bella, wir werden morgen früh aufbrechen, aber vorher müssen wir Pläne machen!", erklärte er vorsichtig. Ich verstand seine Sorgen, er hatte Angst, noch jemanden von uns zu verlieren, deshalb wollte er vorher erst alles so gut wie möglich planen, damit nichts schief gehen konnte.

"Okay," willigte ich ein.

Ich hoffte, dass niemand verletzt werden würde. Ich wollte zwar sterben, um wieder mit meiner Liebe vereint seien zu können, aber ich wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass einer meiner Familie mir dahin folgte, wo ich sein wollte. Nicht, weil ich sie nicht da haben wollte, ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatten alle noch eine komplette Existenz vor sich, aber meine Existenz war zerstört, von der Person, die ich vor gar nicht langer Zeit wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte.

Ich wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als eine Hand ungeduldig vor meinem Gesicht hin und her fuchtelte, sie gehörte Alice.

"Bella! Hallo, Erde an Bella? Hörst du mich? Ah, du beehrst uns wieder mit deiner Gegenwart. Warum ich dich "geweckt" habe: ich möchte mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen, es ist dringend!", sagte sie flehend. Ihr Ton lies keine Zweifel daran, dass sie gesehen hatte, was ich vorhatte, nach Jacobs Tod zu tun.

"Natürlich Alice," sagte ich niedergeschlagen. Würde sie versuchen, mir mein Vorhaben auszureden, hatte sie sehr schlechte Karten.

* * *

So, auf zum nächsten! 


	8. Verständnis

**So, hier is auch schon das versprchene Kapitelchen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Verständnis**

Wir waren eine halbe Stunde gerannt, als wir an einem wunderschönen Wasserfall ankamen und Alice meine Hand, die sie die ganze Zeit mit aller Kraft, als wolle sie mich nicht verlieren, festgehalten hatte, losließ.

Ich blickte mich um; es war das wunderschönste, was ich jemals gesehen hatte. Überall waren Blumen, man konnte das fröhliche Singen der Vögel und das friedlichen Rauschen des Wasserfalls hören.

"Bella, folge mir!", sagte Alice plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

Ich sah sie an, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, Schwung nahm, und mit einem Satz im Wasserfall verschwunden war. Ich tat es ihr nach. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als mich das eiskalte Wasser traf, doch dann war es auch schon vorbei und ich fand mich neben Alice wieder, die genau so triefnass wie ich in der Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall stand.

Alice schüttelte kurz ihre Haare, wobei mächtig Tropfen durch die Luft flogen und ging zu einem Schrank, der in einer Ecke der Höhle stand. Alice hätte Alice meine Gedanken gelesen sagte sie :

"Ich komme oft hier her, um nach zu denken, und da ich , wenn ich schon mal herkomme, über längere Zeit bleibe, ist es eher unangenehm, die ganze Zeit nass zu sein," klärte sie mich auf.

Dann öffnete sie die Schranktür, wühlte kurz drin herum und holte dann zwei Klamottenstapel heraus, wo von sie mir einen überreichte. Ich nahm sie ihr ab, bedankte mich und fing, genau wie sie, an, mich umzuziehen.

Als wir fertig waren zog Alice mich zu einem Sofa, dass ebenfalls hier in der Höhle stand und zog mich mi sich herunter, als sie sich hinsetzte.

"Bella," sagte sie ernst, " ich habe gesehen, was du vor hast, wenn die deine Rache bekommen hast. Mir gefällt es überhaupt nicht. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du mein Verständnis hast, denn ich würde genau das selbe tun, wenn ich in deiner Lage wäre." Als sie mit reden fertig war, starrte ich sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie wusste, was ich vorhatte, hatte aber nicht vor, mich zu stoppen oder mich umzustimmen. Wie sehr ich ihr dankbar war!

Ich fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte sie fest und liebevoll.

"Vielen Dank Alice, ich schätze es wirklich sehr, dass du mich verstehst und nicht vorhast, mich umzustimmen! Ich vermisse ihn einfach so sehr, ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben, und er nicht ohne mich dort oben, ich muss einfach zu ihm, wenn ich meine Rache bekommen habe," verkündete ich ernst, und es freute mich, als ich zwar Trauer und Schmerz, aber auch Verständnis in ihrem Gesicht sah.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und hielt mich fest.

"Ich werde dich so vermissen, wenn es einmal so weit ist!", sagte Alice unter erstickten Schluchzern.

Ungefähr eine Stunde saßen wir so, ohne dass einer von uns beiden etwas sagte, doch dann erhob sich Alice, zog mich mit sich hoch und meinte: "Bella, wir müssen zurück, Carlisle möchte anfangen zu plane, und da sollten wir dabei sein!"

Ich nickte und schon flogen wir aus dem Wasserfall und durch den Wald.

* * *

**So, ich hab schon ein neues kapitel in angriff genommen und mir schon teile für den schluss überlegt, tränchen verdrück ich hab dabei Rotz und Wasser geheult, weil das alles so traurig is!!!!**

**Das nächste kapitel werde ich spätestens am Montag hochladen, versprochen!!!!**

**So, aber biiiiittttte, schreibt reviews schmollmund und welpenblick.**

**Liebe Grüße und danke,**

**Liss92**


	9. RACHE!

**Ich habs euch ja versprochen! Und ich habs sogar vor Montag geschafft :-)**

**Disclaimer: Keine der Personen, um die es hier geht, sind von mir. Genau so wenig der songtext von Billy Talent!**

**Viel Spaß! **

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Rache!!!**

Wir hatten den Großteil der Nacht durchgeplant. Es war schwierig, immer die ernste Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, denn innerlich war einfach alles zusammen gebrochen und am liebsten hätte ich einfach geweint oder geschrien. Aber das ging nicht, denn wichtige Entscheidungen mussten getroffen werden!

Als wir fertig waren, schloss ich mich in seinem und meinem Zimmer ein und sackte auf dem Sofa zusammen. Ich musste mich auf den Kampf vorbereiten, nicht körperlich, sondern mental. Also stand ich auch und ging zu der langen CD-Reihe hinüber, lies meine Blicke über die Namen der verschiedenen Alben schweifen, bis ich die CD gefunden hatte, nach der ich gesucht hatte. Ich zog sie heraus, ging zur riesigen Stereo-Anlage, legte sie ein und drückte Auf Play´.

Sofort war der ganze Raum mit den aggressiven Tönen von Billy Talent mit ihrem Lied "Devil in a Midnight Mass" gefüllt.

Ich drehte voll auf, und lies mich zurück aufs Sofa sinken, wo ich der lauten Musik lauschte, während ich innerlich immer wütender auf Jacob Black wurde:

_A devil in a midnight mass, _

_He prayedbehind stained glass_

_A memory of Sunday class_

_Resurrected from the past_

_Hold your breath and count to four_

_Pinky swears don´t work no more_

_Footsteps down the hallway floor,_

_Getting closer to my door_

_I was alive, but now I´m singing..._

_Silent Night... for the rest of my life,_

_Silent Night... for the rest of my life,_

_Violent Knight... at the edge of your knife,_

_"Forgive me Father"... don´t make it right_

_Silent Night... for the rest of my life,_

_Silent night... at the edge of your knife,_

_You´re guilty!_

_Devil in a midnight mass,_

_Killed the boy inside the man_

_The holy water in his hands,_

_Can never wash away his sins_

_Hold your breath and count to four_

_Pinky swears don´t work no more_

_Out my trust in God that day,_

_not the man that taught his way_

_I was alive, but now I´m singing..._

_Silent Night... for the rest of my life,_

_Silent Night... for the rest of my life,_

_Violent Knight... at the edge of your knife,_

_"Forgive me Father"... don´t make it right_

_Silent Night... for the rest of my life,_

_Silent night... at the edge of your knife,_

_You´re guilty!_

_Whisper, whisper... don´t make a sound,_

_Your bed is made; it´s in the ground_

Ich lies das Lied mehrere Male durchlaufen, bis es in den Morgenstunden an meiner Tür klopfte. Ich schaltete die Anlage aus und bat die Person herein. Es war Alice, sie mir berichtete, dass alle aufbruch bereit waren.

O O O

Ich konnte ihn schon riechen, den widerlichen Gestank der Werwölfe. Es widerte mich an. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für Schwäche, jetzt musste gehandelt werden!

Nur noch ein paar Meter und wir würde sie erreicht haben, ich konnte schon ihre Bewegungen spüren, sie besser wahrnehmen. Sie standen in einer Lichtung, nicht weit von uns.

Und dann standen wir vor ihnen. Sie standen still wie Steine, in einer Reihe. In ihrer Mitte stand nicht Sam, sondern _Jacob._ Und, ich konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte ein hämisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Oh, wie ich es genießen werde, wenn ich ihn Stück, für Stück, Für Stück auseinander nehmen werde!

"Hey Bells," lachte er mich hämisch an.

Ich schloss meine Augen, und rief mir die letzten Worte, die Jacob mir zu mir gesagt hatte, als ich noch ein Mensch war, noch einmal ins Gedächtnis:

"_Du entscheidest dich für ihn, für dieses Leben. Diesen Kampf habe ich vielleicht verloren. Aber den, in dem ihr um euer Ende bangen müsst, werde ich nicht verlieren. Und dieser Kampf wird kommen, dass garantiere ich dir. Ich hasse dich und deinen widerlichen Blutsauger und genau deshalb werde ich euch beide, sobald du auch ein mieser kleiner Blutsauger bist, umbringen und, oh ja, ich werde viel Freude dabei haben!_"

Ich lies einen fürchterlichen Schrei los, der im Wald widerhallte. Ich war wütend, sehr wütend.

Ich ballte beide meine Hände zu festen Fäusten, bereitete mich vor. Ich wusste, was passieren würde, sobald ich sie entballte, niemand sonst wusste es. Und Alice wusste es auch, denn ihr entfuhr ein kurzer geschockter laut.

Mit einem Ruck entballte ich sie, und von dort wurde eine fürchterliche Druckwelle ausgesendet, die Personen alle Personen mit riesiger Wucht umriss und sogar alle Bäume rund um entwurzelte.

Das war ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf meinen Angriff und auf meine brennende Wut.

Ich blickte nach hinten zu meiner Familie und sah, dass sie nicht von der Druckwelle umgeworfen wurde, denn die lagen alle geduckt auf dem Boden; Alice musste sie runtergezogen haben.

Dann wandte ich meinen Blick wieder Jacob zu. Er und seine Wolfsbrüder hatte es ziemlich erwischt; sie waren alle einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert worden, waren aber Mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden und blickten mich verstört, aber auch leicht anerkennend an.

"Damit hattet ihr nicht gerechnet, nicht wahr?", sagte ich mit deinem falschen Lachen. Innerlich war ich noch wütender als vorher, denn Jacob hatten ein böses Lächeln im Gesicht uns sah mich neugierig an.

"Jacob Black-- ich spuckte auf den Boden-- , möchtest du noch ein paar letzte Worte sprechen, bevor du für immer von uns gehen wirst? Wenn nicht, dann tue ich das für dich: Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich mit jeder Faser meines Seins."

Jacob lachte nur laut auf und kam langsam auf mich zu.

"Wenn heute jemand von uns gehen wird, dann bist du das! Da kannst du gleich deinem lieben kleinen Eddie folgen, dem Nichtsnutz. Außerdem ist er selber Schuld."

Ich knurrte ihn wütend an. Wie konnte er es wagen?

"WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DU MIESER KLEINER KÖTER?!"

Ich ging in Kampfstellung, machte mich bereit.

Der Kampf konnte beginnen.

* * *

**So, das wars jetzt erst mal, ich werde vermutlich erst wieder nächstes Wochenende updaten, weil ich unter der Woche keine Ziet habe.**

**Bitte, bitte, bitte, hinterlasst mir ein Review, egal wie kurz, aber ich brauche sie einfach.**

**Danke,**

**Liss**


	10. Biss zum Tod

**So, da bin ich wieder. Leider ist dieses Kapitel um einiges kürzer, als ich eigneltich geplant hatte, aber ich hab das mit den Kampszenen nich so ganz gebacken bekommen, also musste ich es um einiges kürzer schreiben... **

**Disclaimer: wie immer. **

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Bis(s) zum Tod**

Auch Jacob ging in Kampfposition. Jetzt würde er für das bezahlen, was er mit meinem Edward angestellt hatte. Ich würde keine Gnade walten lassen.

_Kämpfen bis zum Tod._

Plötzlich fing Jacob an, am ganzen Körper zu zittern und zu beben. Es ging los. Er riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken und glühte auf, explodiert. Ich wurde von grellem Licht geblendet, bis ein riesiger rötlicher Wolf vor mir stand, der mich wütend anknurrte. Ich knurrte zurück.

Wir fingen an, uns zu umrunden, ohne uns aus den Augen zu verlieren. Das ging einige Sekunden so, bis Jacob schließlich den ersten Schritt machte. In einer schnellen Bewegung stürmte er auf mich zu, doch ich reagierte schneller als er und sprintete ihm entgegen. Wir kollidierten mit lautem Getöse, als hätte man zwei riesige Felsen gegeneinander krachen lassen.

Schnell trat ich zurück, und setzte dann zum nächsten Angriff an. Jacob kam sofort auf mich zugerannt, wollte mich erneut rammen, doch ich tat etwas, mit dem er nicht rechnete: ich sprang über ihn drüber und stand nun genau hinter ihm. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da sprang ich ihm auf den Rücken und biss ihn schmerzhaft ins Genick. Er jaulte unter schmerzen auf und versuchte mich abzuschütteln, doch ich krallte mich in seinem langen Fell fest.

Alles, was danach geschah, verschwamm vor meinen Augen, ich nahm nicht mehr wahr, was ich tat. Ich hörte Jacob nur einige Male vor Schmerzen jaulen, hörte das Knurren der anderen Wölfe, die es jedoch nicht wagten, ins Geschehen einzugreifen. Ich sah im Hintergrund die bleichen, schmerzverzerrten Gesichter meiner Familie, die Angst um mich hatten und doch wussten, egal, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde, ich würde sterben, mich freiwillig dem Tode hingeben.

Der Kampf dauerte noch einige, auch für mich schmerzhafte, Minuten an. Der Schmerz machte mir nichts aus, es war nichts im Vergleich zu Edwards Verlust, nichts!

Dann war es vorbei.

Jacob lag tot zu meinen Füßen, sein Genick war gebrochen und an vielen Stellen fehlte ihm Fell sammt Haut, vieler seiner Knochen waren gebrochen. Er war tot, hatte meine Rache spüren müssen. Es war vorbei. Mein damaliger bester Freund war tot, umgebracht von meinen eigenen Händen und meinem Willen. Ich hatte meine Aufgabe erledigt. Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, jedoch erst, wenn alle meine Verletzungen geheilt waren, denn ich wollte gut aussehen, wenn ich Edward wieder sah, nicht durch den Kampf geschunden.

Langsam stand ich von der Erde auf, auf die ich nach meinem Triumph gesunken war. Ohne den toten Jacob noch einmal anzusehen, ging ich mit kurzen ausgewählten Schritten zu meiner Familie, die immer noch an der gleichen Stelle wie vorher standen.

Alice kam mir als erste entgegen und nahm mich leicht schluchzend in die Arme.

"Es ist vorbei Bella," sagte sie zittrig und strich mir sanft übers Haar.

Sie hatte Recht. Die anderen Werwölfe würden uns nicht angreifen. Zu tief war bei ihnen die Wunde des Verlusts. Sie hatten keinen Wunsch nach Rache, denn meiner war es gewesen, der letztendlich Jacob das Leben gekostet hatte.

Esme schlang ihre Arme um mich und Alice und zog uns sanft von der Lichtung weg.

* * *

**Das nächste chap wird nicht so lang auf sich wart5en lassen, weil ich schon genau weiß, was passieren wird :-) ;-) :'-( beim Gedanken daran muss ich schon heulen, das is ja alles so verdammt traurig!!!!!**

**Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein klitzekleine Reviewchen, dankeschön.  
**

Liebe Grüße,

Liss


	11. Die Freude des Engels

**Das Ende von Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Wie immer. Keine der aus den Büchern von Stephanie Meyer bekannten Personen sind von mir.**

** Achja, ich hoffe, ihr habt das richtige Kapitel 9 gelesen, das hab ich nämlich gestern mit dem einen Hilferuf von mir Ausgetauscht und das wurde nicht als Update angesehen. Dort drin steht der Kampf zwischen Bella und Jacob, wer das also noch nicht getan hat, sollte das noch schleunigst tun :-)**

**Aber dann gehts zu diesem traurigen Kapitel hier!  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Die Freude des Engels**

"Bella, bist du dir ganz sicher, das du das machen willst? Ich meine, Edward würde dich verstehen wenn-" ich hielt Esme sanft den Mund zu. Seit mehreren Stunden versuchte sie schon, mich von meinem letzten Plan abzubringen. Genau bei ihr dachte ich, dass sie mich am besten verstehen würde.

"Esme, bitte, hör mir zu und versuch mich zu verstehen. Was würdest du tun, wenn du Carlisle verloren hättest? Die würdest nicht ohne ihn weiterleben können. Und genau so ergeht es mir gerade. Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben, er hat mein Herz mitgenommen. Ohne ihn hat meine Existenz keine Bedeutung und kein Ziel, ich brauche ihn!" Ich blickte ihr tief in die Augen und sah dort die Einsicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen nahm Esme mich fest in die Arme und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen.

Schluchzen... das waren die Geräusche, die aus dem ganzen Haus kamen, aus jedem Zimmer, in dem sich jemand befand, aus manchen leiser und erstickter und aus manchen lauter und hemmungsloser.

"Bella, ich... ich, ich werde dich für immer vermissen!", sagte sie und drückte mich nochmal fest, bevor sie letztendlich aus meinem Zimmer ging, damit ich mich weiter für die Zeremonie fertig machen konnte. Ja, es sollte eine Zeremonie werden, ich wollte das so.

Ich betrachtete das weiße Kleid, das an meiner Schranktür hing. Es war wunderschön. Es war Schulter los, und am Ausläufer des Rocks waren in Bestimmten Abständen wunderschöne blutrote Rosen verteilt.

Ich zog mir vorsichtiges das kostbare Kleid über. Es passte mir perfekt und umschmeichelte meine Kurven. Edward würde es lieben, würde er mich darin sehen. _Vielleicht sah er mich ja genau in diesem Moment_, dachte ich und blickte an die Decke. _Unwahrscheinlich, sowas gibt es immer nur im Märchen..._

Sanft klopfte es an meiner Zimmertür.

"Bella? Bist du fertig mit Umziehen? Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme, es war Alice.

"Ja Alice." Und schon stand sie neben mir und betrachtete mich in meinem Kleid.

"Bella, dieses Kleid ist einfach nur wunderschön. Soll ich dir ein wenig mit deinen Haaren helfen und dich noch ein bisschen schminken?" Ich nickte.

O

Ich hatte mich von allen verabschiedet. Sie standen nun einiges Meter von dem riesigen Holzhaufen entfernt, den wir zusammen auf der Lichtung aufgestellt hatten, auf der Edward und ich uns zum ersten Mal unsere Liebe gestanden hatten. Überall lagen Freesia im Gras und in den Bäumen verteilt.

Unter den langen Ranken der riesigen Trauerweide, die nicht weit vom Holzhaufen entfernt stand, schwirrten hunderte von Glühwürmchen umher. Sie warfen ein mystisches Licht auf die ganze Lichtung.

Ich blickte meine Familie noch einmal lange an. Ihr Gesichter waren vor Trauer und Schmerz verzerrt. Dann blickte ich Alice an. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man nicht nur Schmerz sehen, sonder auch Freude. Freude für mich, dass ich glücklich sein würde, mit Edward zusammen, denn sie verstand mich von ganzem Herzen. Doch sie war da nicht die einzige, auch Carlisle verstand mich, auch wenn er schon versucht hatte, es mir auszureden. Irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben.

Ich drehte mich von ihnen allen weg.

Langsam schritt ich zu meinem Scheiterhaufen. Genau das war es. Es sollte der letzte Platz sein den ich lebendig berührte, dort würde zwar alles für meine Existenz enden, doch mein Glück würde dort erst wieder anfangen, nachdem es von einem Werwolf zerstört wurde.

Anmutig trat ich auf den Holzberg, vorsichtig, mein Kleid nicht zu ruinieren. Als ich oben angekommen war, blickte ich meiner Familie ein letztes Mal an, jeden einzelnen. Ich lächelte sie an, doch als Antwort bekam ich nur eine Reihe von Schluchzern zu hören.

"Seid nicht traurig. Ich werde bald wieder mit meinem Edward sein. Ich liebe ihn, ich brauche ihn. Bitte, versteht das. Ich möchte nicht sterben, um euch mit weiteren Schmerzen zu belasten. Ich möchte sterben, um wieder mit Edward zu sein. Ich werde euch, wo auch immer ich sein werde, vermissen. Ich liebe euch!"

Ich nickte Alice zu, sie zündete darauf hin die gewaltige Fackel an, die sie zur Zeremonie mit in die Lichtung gebracht hatte. Langsam näherte sie sich mit der brennenden Fackel meinem Scheiterhaufen. Nicht mehr lange, und es würde alles vorbei sein.

Dann hielt sie das Feuer ans Holz, das die Flammen sofort freudig aufnahm. Alice verteile´ das Feuer rund herum am Scheiterhaufen. Das Feuer züngelte sich um Feuer hoch, kam immer weiter der Spitze, auf der ich stand, entgegen. Es erreichte schon meine nackten Zehen, leckte an ihnen.

Das Feuer kroch weiter, versengte schon den Ansatz meines Kleides, kroch immer weiter meine Beine hinauf. Als es an meiner Hüfte angekommen war, begannen auch meine Haare zu brennen. Das Feuer stach durch mein Kleid zu meiner Haut vor und begann, mich langsam und schmerzhaft zu verbrennen. Bald würde es vorbei sein.

Ich verbrannte immer mehr, die Schmerzen steigerten sich ins unerträgliche, doch ich würde diesen niedrigen Preis zahlen, um Edward wieder sehen zu können.

Ich lächelte meiner Familie ein letztes Mal zu, bevor ich die Augen schloss. Langsam entrutschte mir das Bewusstsein. Ich merkte, wie ich meinem Körper entglitt, mich unsichtbare Hände griffen und mit sich zogen, immer und immer höher.

_**Edward, ich komme!**_

* * *

So Leids mit tut, das wars von mir mit dieser Geschichte, auch wenn das irgendwie ein offenes Ende hat__

_**Reviews sind, obwohls schon zu ende ist, immer noch erwünscht, also bitte tut euch keinen Zwang an und hinterlasst mir doch bitte eins, egal, wie klein es ist.**_

_**Vielen Dank an all meine eifrigen Leser und besonder an meine treuen Reviewer:**_

_**Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen**_

_**BlueHyacinth**_

_**Edward fan club member**_

_**Miesch**_

_**LovelyIllusion**_

_**BlaX Xun**_

_**Nordhexxe.**_

_**Vielen Dank besonders an euch!!! **_

_**Vielen Dank,**_

_**Liebe Grüße,**_

_**Liss92 **_


	12. Epilog

**ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!!!**

**Da mich Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen so lieb gefragt hatte ( ;-) ) ob ich noch einen Epilog schreibe, konnte ich es doch nicht lassen und habe noch einen geschrieben. Er ist nich so, wie ihr ihn euch vorstellen würdet.**

**Disclaimer: wie immer!!**

* * *

**Epilog**

**Eine Erinnerung**

Ich hörte ein Schluchzen. Es kam aus dem Raum vom Ende des Gangs. Es war Esme. Vorsichtig nahm ich die Türklinke in die Hand, wartete jedoch kurz. Ich hatte diesem Raum seit der Zeremonie nicht mehr betreten, es schmerzte mich zu sehr. Innerhalb von kurzer Zeit hatte zwei meiner Kinder verloren. Auch wenn Bella zu mir gesagt hatte, ich solle glücklich für sie sein, konnte ich es im Moment einfach nicht.

Dann drückte ich die Klinke runter und betrat den Raum.

Esme saß auf dem großen Bett, dass in der Mitte des Raumes stand und mit dunkelblauen Seidentüchern bedeckt war. Wir hatten alles im Raum so gelassen, wie es. Wir wollten dieses Andenken nicht zerstören, auch wenn es manchmal viel schlimmer war, immer an etwas trauriges erinnert zu werden.

Mit sanften Schritten näherte ich mich dem Bett und lies mich direkt neben Esme darauf sinken. Ihr Körper war zusammengekrümmt und würde von erstickten Schluchzern erschüttert. Sanft fuhr ich mit meiner Hand über ihren Rücken. Daraufhin richtete sie sich auf und sah mich an.

"Carlisle...", sagte sie nur. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hin und drückte meine Lippen leicht auf ihre. Wie von selbst schlangen sich meine Arme um sie und drückten sie an mich. Ihre Lippen lösten sich von meinen und ihr Kopf rückte auf meine Schulter, wo sie hemmungslos fortfuhr zu schluchzen.

Umsichtig streichelte ich ihren Kopf. Für sie war der Verlust am schlimmsten. Ihre Verbindung im mütterlichen Sinne war zu Edward und Bella schon immer am stärksten gewesen. Sie hatte mit ihnen gelitten, als Bella noch ein Mensch war und sich mit ihnen gefreut, als Bella endlich ein Vampir wurde.

Da fiel mir auf, dass sie etwas fest in der Hand hielt. Es war eine rosa Blüte.

Griff nach ihrer Hand und löste ihre Finger vorsichtig von dem, was sie hielt.

Wie ich schon gesehen hatte war es eine rosa Blüte, eine Freesia um genau zu sein, doch das war noch nicht alles. An die Blüte waren mit goldenem Band zwei silberne, diamantbesetzte Ringe gebunden. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte ich, dass es Bellas und Edwards Verlobungsringe waren.

Ich löste sie von der Blüten und legte mir die beiden Ringe in die Hand, welche sich um sie schloss.

_Danke._

Ich schloss meine Augen und griff nach Esmes linker Hand. Ich tastete nach ihrem Ringfinger, dem ich beide Ringe überstreifte. Wenn jemand es verdient hatte, diese Ringe in ehren zu tragen, dann war es Esme, so trug sie immer einen Teil von Edward und Bella bei sich, der Beweis der Liebe, die Edward und Bella zueinander empfunden hatten und wie die beiden Esme geliebt hatten.

Nur weil die Ringe Esme erschienen waren bedeutete das nicht, dass die beiden uns nicht geliebt hatte, doch man könnte ohne schlechtes Gewissen oder Eifersucht sagen, dass es doch Esme gewesen war, die sich immer am meisten um die beiden gesorgt hatte.

* * *

**Auch wenn dieser Fanfic entgültig vorbei ist,, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir trotzdem ein klitzekleines Review hinterlassen würdet!!!**

**Vielen dank.**

**Liss92 **


End file.
